


habit

by cupofgenmaicha (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst??, M/M, Pining, changkyun and kihyun co-own an escort business, escort service AU, hyunwoo and changkyun used to be a Thing, lots of feelings, paying for companionship and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cupofgenmaicha
Summary: Wealthy repeat clients like Son Hyunwoo are the foundation of Changkyun’s business, the very reason that he’s now one of the richest men in Seoul. Changkyun rolls his neck, trying to shake off the strange bubbly feeling making his heart soar—a feeling that has no place in this industry or in his life.[or: hyunwoo used to be changkyun's favorite customer]
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	habit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year!!
> 
> This fic is inspired by a [post](https://twitter.com/aegyocuteness/status/1211448818627203078) I saw on twitter! Thank you so much [@aegyocuteness](https://twitter.com/aegyocuteness) for the inspo!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Preferences: golf, tennis, wine, flying his private jet, eating his steak medium-rare, pineapple on pizza, muscular men—” Changkyun flicks his eyes away from the CEO’s profile to the escort standing in front of him, the fitted white dress shirt barely disguising the man’s tight, muscular frame, “—yeah, I don’t think _that_ will be a problem,” he drawls and is rewarded with a shy giggle. Lee Hoseok is a new hire—one of several escorts recently employed to meet Seoul’s elite class’ voracious demand. 

Changkyun continues to scroll through the CEO’s profile; it’s labeled by membership number for security purposes. No pictures. No names. All signed contracts outlining confidentiality, safety, direct deposits, and hard limits are kept in a vault offsite. Escorts are of course provided a copy of client profiles, but even on busy nights, Changkyun always sets aside extra time to run through expectations and protocol—particularly when he’s pairing a newer escort with a new client. But, thinking back to when he first met and interviewed the young, ambitious CEO of Park Corporation—who with pink cheeks and a bubbly laugh confidently stated that he was looking for an escort who enjoys being handcuffed while he’s fucked—something tells Changkyun that this will be a successful match.

“Okay, and he dislikes mango,” Changkyun pauses and frowns at that—who dislikes mango? He shrugs, bemused; nothing really fazes him anymore. “Mr. Park paid for the entire night. Do you have protection?” Hoseok nods in response, his cheeks dusting pink. All escorts are provided with condoms and lube, but Changkyun checks anyway. “And do you remember the SOS code?”

The SOS code is a text that escorts can send to the on-call security personnel. Safety isn’t necessarily industry-standard, but it is essential to Changkyun. Clients may be paying obscene amounts of money for the privilege of taking out (and often fucking) a high-end escort, but Changkyun has vowed that they will never get away with debasing, harming or humiliating one of his employees. 

Hoseok smiles softly, but his dark eyes glitter with ease, confidence—and perhaps a little excitement. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

Changkyun nods and checks the time. “Mr. Park will be here in roughly twenty minutes. Try to relax until then.”

Known among members simply as the _Black Card Club_ , the escort service is co-owned by Changkyun and Kihyun; sharp and pragmatic, Kihyun is a smart businessman, while his inherent kindness also makes him a great friend. Intermittently homeless and constantly hungry, Changkyun met Kihyun when he was just 19; as an experienced escort, Kihyun took him under his wing and coached him, showing him how to harness his ambition into squeezing every cent out of the rich bastards who bemoaned parting with their money and yet always came crawling back to him, begging for more. 

Now at age 25, Changkyun co-owns one of the most exclusive escort services in the city—and demand has grown steadily since its inception two years ago. Only available to elites with money to burn, once approved by Changkyun and Kihyun, the client is issued a simple black card adorned with silver script showing their membership number. 

Blue Moon—a club owned by Changkyun’s childhood friend Jooheon—serves as the front of the house and meeting point, at least until both client and escort are comfortable enough to begin arranging dates offsite. Music filters down the hall as the evening gets started, signaling to Changkyun that soon he will start receiving messages from the bar as clients begin to arrive. There’s a code—a special drink order that only black card wielding customers know.

Changkyun’s leather shoes scrape on the shiny black tiles, the hallway softly lit with inlaid lights. He knocks on another door before opening it to find Hyungwon lounging in one of the makeup chairs. Effortlessly gorgeous and charismatic, Hyungwon is one of _Black Card’s_ most sought out escorts. Dressed in an expensive suit with a shiny Rolex peeking out from under the cuff, he looks regal and almost bored as Minhyuk applies smoky makeup to his eyes.

“Chae Hyungwon,” Changkyun mutters as he scrolls through his phone to the list of appointments, “tonight you’re seeing— _oh_.”

The air punches out of his lungs when he sees the membership number: **06180126; full night (12 hours); paid in full**

“Son Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon supplies after a few seconds of awkward silence and he meets Changkyun’s eyes in the mirror. 

“It says that you’re booked for a full night,” Changkyun reads off his phone, his voice edging on bitter as something hot stabs his gut.

“Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?” Hyungwon counters as he slowly arches an eyebrow, a sparkle of curiosity just beginning to glimmer in his eyes. “Kihyun confirmed that the payment went through.”

Changkyun waves off any concern over non-payment. “I’m not here to talk about money. Do you have protection?”

Hyungwon sighs and his haughty facade deflates. “I have a whole stash, but—” he pauses and now he’s pouting, “—it’s not like we ever use it. I guess he really does only hire me for my sparkling personality.”

Minhyuk begins to snicker, earning him an unimpressed glare from Hyungwon. He clasps a hand over his mouth and accidentally snorts, which only makes him laugh harder. His body shakes so hard from trying to contain his laughter that he sweeps plum shadow onto Hyungwon’s cheek—but Changkyun doesn’t notice the two escorts as they begin to bicker; he’s too busy frowning at how his body is reacting to the news.

He feels _relieved_ —which can’t be right. Wealthy repeat clients like Son Hyunwoo are the foundation of Changkyun’s business, the very reason that he’s now one of the richest men in Seoul. He rolls his neck, trying to shake off the strange bubbly feeling making his heart soar—a feeling that has no place in this industry or in his life. 

“Do you want to go over Mr. Son’s preferences?” Changkyun interrupts the escorts just as Hyungwon smears ruby red lip gloss onto the tip of Minhyuk’s nose in petty retaliation.

Hyungwon waves off the offer. “Nah. I already know him pretty well and besides, I think we naturally click.” 

Changkyun feels a small flare of pride as he leaves the escorts alone to finish their makeup; he has learned to trust his intuition and had a strong suspicion that the two men would click, even if Hyunwoo’s profile is almost comically barren.

(“You only listed food under your preferences.”

“I like food. Well,” he amended with a small smile, “everything except mint choco ice cream.”

“Hyunwoo,” Changkyun deadpanned with a withering look. “You’re supposed to give me an idea of the kind of man you want.”

“You already know who I want.”)

A bittersweet smile tugs at Changkyun’s lips. He’s known Hyunwoo for five years now; they met after Hyunwoo had already graduated from business school and had begun working in earnest for the family business. In line to become the next CEO of Son Industries—a real estate conglomerate based in Seoul—society expected and demanded that Hyunwoo attend industry events with a date. For a few years he seemed to be photographed with a rotating door of different men on his arm—until he met Changkyun. 

At the time Changkyun was 20; young and ruthless, he had clawed his way out of the basement apartment that still haunts his dreams and he vowed that he would never feel powerless again.

“You seem off tonight,” Kihyun murmurs as he sidles up next to him in the hallway.

“New Years Eve,” Changkyun says breezily by way of explanation. “Business is booming tonight.”

Kihyun nods, accepting his answer; the holidays are always the busiest time and this year is no exception. Changkyun’s phone buzzes with a message from Jooheon: _first appointment is here_.

“Ah, Mr. Park must have arrived,” Changkyun murmurs as he pockets his phone and starts walking to the main club. “I’ll be right back,” he calls over his shoulder, but Kihyun is already hurrying off in the opposite direction, glowering at his phone and cursing under his breath.

Blue Moon is sleek, expensive and sexy—a perfect reflection of its clientele. The dark wood bar lines the back wall, opposite of the dance floor and it gleams under the soft lighting; already crowded with customers, Changkyun’s eyes jump from person to person until they land on a set of familiar shoulders.

That is most definitely _not_ Mr. Park.

“It’s been a while, Hyunwoo-ssi,” Changkyun greets with a cheeky lilt to his voice as he squeezes through the crowd to rest his elbow against the bar.

Hyunwoo sweeps his gaze up Changkyun’s body, taking his time as if he’s soaking him in. Changkyun’s skin is tingling by the time they finally meet eyes. “It’s been too long,” he agrees. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Changkyun nods to Jooheon behind the bar; his friend’s eyes flick between the two men and he doesn’t even bother to hide his wicked smirk as he pours the amber drink.

Born into wealth, Hyunwoo wears his chaebol status as comfortably as a second skin; elegant and understated, a platinum Rolex is the only adornment he wears to complement his tailored suit. Although Changkyun knows from experience that Hyunwoo looks just as gorgeous in a plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans, there’s something about seeing him in a suit that makes his stomach flip.

“How have you been?” Changkyun asks as he taps his finger on the crystal tumbler.

“Closed on another Cheongdam-dong hotel deal this morning,” Hyunwoo answers, a proud smile tugging at his lips, “I’ve been working on it for weeks.” The CEO hums like he does when he’s thinking, then continues, “And tonight I’ll be attending the annual black-tie gala.”

Son Industries hosts the gala every year with the pretense that the event will raise money for charity. In reality, with news anchors, photographers and journalists arriving in flocks, it merely gives the wealthy another platform to remind the public who really owns Seoul.

“Is that all rich people can talk about?” Changkyun teases as he fixes Hyunwoo’s bow tie, his fingers lingering on the silk. “Money?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes crinkle as he laughs, a warm rumbling sound that makes Changkyun smile. “Aren’t you one of us now?” he asks, his voice low and smooth. Familiar. “You own one of the most expensive penthouses in the city.”

“Do you gaze through my windows at night, baby?” Changkyun coos. “Thinking about me instead of all those boring numbers?”

Hyunwoo leans in close, so close that Changkyun can pick up the subtle notes of his cologne. “Always,” he says, his breath hot as it hits Changkyun’s skin, the word sending a thrill of anticipation through him. Hyunwoo’s lips graze against the shell of his ear and his mouth lingers there just long enough to remind Changkyun how it feels against other parts of his body.

After so many years in the industry, it never fails to surprise Changkyun how easily his body reacts to Hyunwoo’s—how his heart betrays him by beating rapid fire in his chest. His head is a mess of images and sensation: Hyunwoo’s lips kissing up his thigh; hot tongue touching him, making him shiver; palms on his hips holding him steady; warm eyes filled with affection and love—Changkyun leans back and forces out a laugh. “Sounds like you have a lot of time on your hands, Mr. Son.”

Hyunwoo chuckles again, quietly, just for Changkyun to hear, and despite all the people and the noise, the intimacy of the moment makes his breath catch in his throat. 

“Can I take you out to dinner sometime, Kyun-ah?”

“You can’t afford me, Mr. Son,” he replies with a teasing edge to his voice, ignoring the vulnerability in Hyunwoo’s eyes. Sidestepping how they both clearly know that wasn’t what Hyunwoo was asking. “I’m too expensive for you now.”

“Baby,” Hyunwoo says quietly as he runs a finger over his knuckles and Changkyun shivers, feeling the tender touch everywhere. “What I said in Thailand still stands.”

Changkyun studies him and muses, “We’re not the only escort business in Seoul. Far from it. Why do you keep coming back?”

“For me,” a new voice cuts in and there is an unusually chilly bite to it. Hyungwon’s eyes flash with warning before he turns to Hyunwoo and smiles. “Are you ready to go now?”

But Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to hear the escort. His gaze is still locked on Changkyun, focused on him with the same restrained intensity that never fails to make Changkyun feel like he is on fire. Woodsmoke seems to fill his lungs as they stare at each other—then Hyunwoo blinks and peels away his eyes to look at Hyungwon, offering him a small nod in response. The CEO shrugs on a wool overcoat and the pair leaves, weaving through the crowd to the exit.

Changkyun sags against the bar and downs the rest of his drink in one swallow, the alcohol slicing down his throat as he watches Hyunwoo sling a casual arm around Hyungwon’s slim waist. 

A warning prickles at his neck and his eyes search around the room until they land on Kihyun’s carefully blank face.

“What was that?” his business partner asks as Changkyun approaches. “Even _I_ felt like I was going to burst into flames.”

“It’s complicated,” Changkyun mutters as he scuffs the toe of his shoe against the tile.

Kihyun cocks his head and considers him. “Money is never complicated, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~cupofgenmaicha


End file.
